


Chatting

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flash Fiction, Romance?, sasukarin ala sha~
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction./Sebuah percakapan singkat Sasuke dan Karin melalui aplikasi chatting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untung kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Apa.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Dingin sekali. Jangan melirik pria lain selain aku. Aku tahu ada pria yang lewat di depanmu, kan.

 **Uzumaki Karin** : Apa pedulimu.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Tak bisakah kau memakai tanda tanya? Apa kau tidak mengenal apa itu tanda tanya?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Berisik. Aku mau belajar. Jangan ganggu aku.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Gadis menyebalkan...

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Apa. Apa kau bilang. Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan hah.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Aku melihat gadis cantik.

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Lalu. Apa peduliku.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Kau tak cemburu?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Cemburu pantatku. Bisa kau tidak membuat ponselku bergetar terus. Aku butuh konsentrasi. Setengah jam lagi aku ada kelas.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Cih. Setidaknya cemburu atau apa kek.

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Oh. My. God. Berhenti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mau belajar.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Tidak mau~

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Aku ingin muntah. Siapa kau? Apa kau pacarku? Tanda macam apa itu. 'Tidak mau~', kupikir aku harus mencari plastik hitam sebentar lagi.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Dingin, salah. Begitu pun salah. Dasar _double standard._

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Hey!

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Apa?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Bisa kau urus urusanmu sendiri? Jangan kirim _chat_ lagi.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Aku tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini. Kau bahkan tak mengizinkan aku menunjukkan perhatianku.

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Aku ingin muntah.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Karena inilah aku menyukaimu, sayang.

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Kita putus.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** HEY!

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Aku tahu kau sudah bebas sekarang. Jadi jangan ganggu aku mengerti. Dosen berikutnya adalah dosen _killer._

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** _Wakatta_. Kencan sehabis ini?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Oh maaf. Saya pikir saya sedang _chatting_ dengan kekasih saya, Uchiha Sasuke. sepertinya dari tadi saya salah _room_. Maafkan saya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Gadis ini ... benar-benar... Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain jika menggodamu seperti itu?

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Iya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Oke, oke, aku menyerah.

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Baguslah.

**Uzumaki Karin left the chat.**

**X.x.X**

"Gadis ini ... aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku ...," gumam Sasuke sembari menatap ponselnya. Dia menghela napas dan menutup aplikasi LINE-nya. Ponsel hitamnya itu dia masukkan ke saku celananya dan kedua tangannya menumpu di meja kantin. Seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya saat jari telunjuknya menurunkan buku yang menghalangi wajah seseorang.

"Aku pergi."

"Hey!" Sasuke menoleh cepat saat orang di hadapannya berdiri dan membereskan barangnya.

"Apa?" tanya orang tersebut dingin. Orang berambut merah itu menggendong sebagian bukunya dan menatap Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sasuke menimang-nimang sebentar. Kemudian pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak jadi. Belajar yang rajin sana. Aku ingin punya istri yang pintar."

Uzumaki Karin memutar bola matanya dan mendengus geli. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia berbalik dan bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya di gedung sebelah. Tepat sebelum langkahnya yang kesepuluh, gadis berumur 20 tahun itu berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana setelah ini. Kau harus menungguku. Ada toko parfum yang baru buka minggu lalu."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Karin itu pun mendengus. Dia melirik gadis yang kini sudah kembali berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya di sana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Dasar gadis aneh."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tubuh pemuda itu tegang. Dia melirik takut-takut. "Apa?"

Karin mendesis. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu yang tadi ya. _Bye_. Kencan batal."

"Hey!" Sasuke berseru. Dia membenarkan _snapback_ -nya. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

Walaupun begitu, dua jam lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan berdiri di samping motor _sport-_ nya di depan gedung Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain untuk menunggu seorang gadis dan mengantar gadis tersebut pergi ke toko parfum yang baru buka seminggu yang lalu.

**Owari**


End file.
